Just For Tonight
by Talo
Summary: Natasha and Loki have some quality alone time. EXTREMELY PWP. And extremely short. My excuse is merely wanting to write some smut.


**A/N:** You ever get that feeling where you just do NOT want to flesh out a story, and just write smut? No? Well, I do. And that's what this very story is: Sex and a shitty plot I tried to substitute into it. It didn't work very well. But I'm not writing this for the plot.

* * *

Natasha was walking next to Loki, both of them recently released from a meeting called by Fury. Each of them had begun to retreat to their own room, but a few brushing hands and playful looks during the meeting led the Loki and the Black Widow to have very different intentions for the night. Loki had been under heavy watch since the New York City incident, and was frequently brought back with his brother to talk of preventing another disaster like this. Over the months and visits spent with the Russian woman, they had begun to sprout a relationship. Sure it was very rocky, and even awkward, at first. But the two had learned to put the past behind them, and let each other past boundaries they didn't know they had in the first place. At first it was merely kissing, but as of late, it had escalated into more. Now Loki looked forward to pushing himself into her, her neglected body, still tight with inexperience. Or what he thought was inexperience, when in reality; she was very well versed with her mouth.

A few quick looks to make sure the coast was absolutely clear before Natasha retrieved a key from her pants pocket, and swiftly unlocked the door, and gave Loki a forceful shove into the room.

At this point, no small talk was needed, and they both knew the routine at this point: Undress, quickly. Loki removed his jacket, scarf, and most of his other unneeded layers until he was down to his black shirt and match underwear. Natasha, though, had fewer layers. Merely a thick sweater and a pair of form fitting jeans, the pair that fit so snugly around her full rear, the pair that drove Loki mad. She had finally gotten down to her undergarments when Loki had set himself back on the bed, eyeing her like a hungry lion for her next move.

Natasha had slowly, _painfully_ slowly, removed her black bra, letting her full, pale breasts free. The moonlight hit her body, giving off an almost god-like blow to her skin. The coldness nipped at her skin, letting goose bumps arise on her flesh. But, if he thought that made her weak, he had another thing coming. She walked over to Loki, her black heels clicking as she walked, and laid him down gently with one hand. She slowly picked each heel off, and then leaned over to the bedside drawer to grab a small package. Loki swore Natasha had hiked her ass up on purpose. The way he was ogling her was sickening, flattering, and arousing all at the same time. Natasha climbed on top of him and began to quickly undo the black button-up shirt he still had on, kissing and nipping at his increasingly bare flesh. The further she went down, the nips had gone to full on biting, making her use her teeth to undo Loki's pants, and yanking them down with a force that made his purpling head peek through his underwear.

"Undies, huh?" Natasha teased. "What are you, five?" She smirked, and then licked her lips slowly. Loki sneered in his usual distasteful way, but said nothing. He didn't want to ruin it.

The Russian went back to slowly kissing his chest, eliciting moans from him the closer she got to his now throbbing cock. When she finally reached her desired destination, her hard kissing swiftly turned into feather-light butterfly kisses, barely there along the length of his cock. Loki cursed and thrashed, his toes curling with anticipation, anticipation for a warm mouth. It seemed like it would never come, for how long the little harlot was taking. From his cock head, to his now tight, engorged sac, and back up again with the same barely-there kisses as before. His eyes shut closed, letting his eyeballs roll back in what was now full-on frustration. His fists balled up the satin sheets, and then shot out for her hair, grabbing a fist full. That was a wrong move.

The movements following involved Natasha giving a low, predatory growl. Next came her long, finely manicured nails pinning themselves into Loki's taut flesh around his shoulders, and dragging them down to his hip bones. She made sure to let a few drops of blood show. Then finally more real action around his cock, but that happened to be sharp teeth graving themselves along his length. Now Loki's back was arching up, a sheen of sweat beginning to form on him, making the scratches sting. The teasing was too much to bear, and a shiny glob of pre-cum had made a show, threatening to plop onto his stomach. But the Black Widow had other plans. She leaned forward, letting one hand delicately grip around his length, then let her tongue wrap around the head, lapping the pre-cum up. She smiled with a school girl-like glee and proceeded to smear the milky substance around her lips. It now gave her lips a much more emphasized shine.

Loki bolted up, merely wanting to wrap his mouth around hers, but was greeted with a harsh shove back onto the bed, allowing Natasha to lay her thick but toned thighs on either side of him. His eyes traveled down to her crotch, which still had a silky thong covering her vulva. He had to get rid of that, and now. He made a small whimper, and quickly reached out to tug them down. Surprisingly, he did not get slapped on the wrist, but was allowed to tug them half-way down her thighs before she promptly kicked them off, leaving the both of them completely naked now. Loki couldn't help but ogle Natasha's crotch, which was moist with its' own juices, red, and even a bit swollen. Along with teasing him, she had also managed to tease herself. He began to pant heavily, managing to choke out a few words, "Natasha...please, we can't continue to play games. We know what we both wa—"Loki was quickly cut off with a strong, wiry hand wrapping itself around his throat.

"I will do what I want, when I want. I don't need your permission." She narrowed her eyes at him with the threat, but quickly slid herself against his length, causing the both of them to let out a shocked but pleasured moan. Her hand was removed from his throat, and the condom package was dropped next to his head. Loki grinned in a cocky fashion, leaving Natasha sneering (or maybe it was pouting) down at him, her cheeks tinged a deep pink. During her glares, the god had managed to position himself to continue the rubbing, making her toss her head back and let out a fit of guttural moans of pleasure and aggravation. Her nipples had begun to grow hard now, and her body was starting to shiver uncontrollably. Loki had control now. He grabbed the package and quickly tore at it, and slid it on.

He grabbed her thin wrists, commanding her to come forward so he could properly fit himself inside of her. Once he had got Natasha to stop squirming and moaning his name, his gently pushed himself into her, the woman's fleshy insides tightly hugging his cock, making Loki take a sharp breath. Natasha was now submitting to him, her toes gripping at the sheets, her body bobbing up and down as Loki began to thrust into her, his face pulled into an expression that was a mix of pleasure, concentration, and pain at the tightness of her body. With each thrust, Natasha began to lap into Russian, saying things Loki could only imagine. His knees began to hold her into place to stop her from thrashing around, and his breath became more delayed. The constant moving and hugging of her walls were beginning to get to him, and his breaths turned into loud pants and moans. His legs began to kick occasionally, he was so painfully close.

Then, without any warning, Natasha began to twist her body forward, her hips moving against his thrusts, but letting her have the chance to bury her face into his pale chest, her teeth chomping down onto his flesh. A few loud, grating moans escaped her clenched maw, then a few rapid contraction and vibrations surrounded Loki's throbbing cock. Her juices began to drip down him slowly. It finally got too much to bear. The god quickly let himself go inside of her, a thick and sticky load freeing itself into the condom. He thrust a few more times, making sure to empty every last drop out of himself before pulling out, his panting now tired and breathy.

Natasha had rolled over onto her side, his pupils huge with lust, and her heavy breathing filling Loki's ears. Sweat left both of their bodies moist and sticky with the exercise, but Loki had turned onto his side to let his hands trace around her nipples, eliciting a few whines from her.

"Wonderful as usual, Miss Romanoff." Loki teased in an out-of-place authoritarian tone.

"Go fuck yourself." Natasha spat, angered by how cool and collected he was.

Loki laughed gleefully, giving a nipple a hard pinch.

"I would, If I didn't have you."


End file.
